His Emerald Eyed Lycan
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Gandalf throughout his granddaughter's life, tells her the story of how her parents met and married. Ademia Bloodsnow, a traveler and a Lycan stands at the gates of Erebor when a certain Dwarf Prince Thorin finds her. What a strange match these two make but, apparently they are just right for each other. Rating will change if request for wedding night rises ;)


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit at all, nor its characters. They rightfully belong to Mister Tolkien. But, I can say that I own Ademia and little Thoria._

_Do enjoy and I hope everyone likes how I worked it all out. It is set about a year before Smaug's attack on Erebor. And it is all Movie Verse, just so you all know._

* * *

Looking down at the baby girl with blue eyes and a head of red curls in her crib, Gandalf picked her up to cradle her in his arms before sitting down with her. She reminded him so much of his daughter, Ademia though he can see where her father, Thorin came in.

"Mister Gandalf, I pray you are not going to fill her head with stories of knights and damsels in distress." The dark haired Dwarf woman mused from the doorway, eyeing the Wizard with her arms crossed under her bust. The old Wizard laughed heartily as he shook his head.

"Not at all, my Lady Dis. I was only going to tell her the tale of the Dwarf Prince and his Emerald eyed Lycan and I am sure you know that story very well." And he was referring to the story of how Thorin and Ademia had met. Dis's blue eyes welled with tears, remembering when she was spying on the two and overheard her eldest brother calling Ademia that. Being such a hopeless romantic back then, she thought it was wonderful that at last, her brother had found someone.

"Then by all means, continue." She told him entering the room and sitting down to listen. Even though she was there, she loved to hear someone else tell the tale.

"Your mother, Ademia, loved to travel and when she was in Dale, she could not resist the stone beauty that was Erebor. And there, little Thoria, is where she met your father. Prince Thorin of Erebor."

* * *

_Dale - Sixty one years ago_

The city of Dale was bustling with life as always, people buying things in the markets and children running around playing with kites or other children. Seeing all this always brought a smile to Ademia's face. Her thick flaming red curls and green eyes stood out in the crowd while her height did not. She was actually an average height of five foot three, being all of thirty one years of age even though she didn't look it.

She was in the dress market when she couldn't help but listen to a bickering couple nearby. Apparently the husband was going on about how the Gold streamed the walls like rivers inside Erebor.

"Have you ever been Under the Mountain? Honestly, I don't know when to believe you." Knowing that it may seem strange to just walk upon a conversation such as that one, Ademia did it anyway.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for listening but.. Is Erebor as beautiful as they say?" She asked, wanting the Fortress city to be her next spot for exploration.

"Grander but, don't go by only my word alone. Surely the King Under the Mountain will let in a beautiful creature such as yourself." And that comment earned him a smack to the back of his head by his wife, whom had turned red in the face by now.

* * *

Thoria looked up at her Grandfather Gandalf, listening as he told her the story of her parents meeting.

"Creature.. That man did not know the half of it. You see, young Thoria.  
Years before she met your father, she was bitten by a Lycan and would turn into one every full moon, that is where you get it from. Making you half Dwarf and half Lycan."

The little redheaded child giggled from her spot on the floor, wrapping her wee arms around her legs hugging them with anticipation to hear the rest of the tale.

* * *

Ademia took a walk to the gates of Erebor and was there before sunset, though she might as well had shown up afterwards because the Dwarf guards refused to let her in. Luckily it caught the attention of someone with a deep and powerful voice that stopped them when the gates opened from the inside.

"What is the meaning of this? Anyone from Dale is welcome here." The guards parted to make way for the tallest Dwarf she has ever met with black long hair and blue eyes dressed in midnight blue clothing.

"She is not of Dale, my Prince." So, this was the Prince of Erebor?

_'He's taller then I expected.' _She thought to herself, seeing that he only stopped at her chin. Meaning that he had to be only four foot nine.

"What is she then? It's clear to me that she's no burglar." He said with a smirk causing her to smile and laugh.

"I'm simply a traveler, Prince. Old cities like Erebor catch my interest all the time and I can't help but want to see them and take in the magnificent scenery." Ademia mused, looking up at the stone statues on both sides of the gates.

"What is your name, woman?" The Prince eyed her up and down, never before taking interest in human women but this one. This one had him changing his opinion.

"Ademia and yours?" The guards started to yell at her in Dwarvish, saying something about her not addressing him by his title. The tall Dwarf growled ever so slightly and said something back to make them stop before turning back to her.

"Thorin and allow me to welcome you to Erebor."

* * *

"Your mother's stay in Erebor was longer then most. She stayed there for months, loving everything about the Dwarf Kingdom. Even learned more of the language from your Uncle Frerin, becoming an older sister to your Aunt Dis and slowly becoming a treasure to Thorin." Gandalf told to Thoria as she helped him make fireworks, well against her Aunt's wishes.

"Did my father ever find out that my mother was a Lycan? If he did, what happened?" Ten year old Thoria asked, her blue eyes hidden behind crimson curls concentrating on putting the powder in the rocket. Hearing a chuckle from her grandfather, she looked up at him with confusion to see him smiling.

"He proposed."

* * *

"Thorin, please. Now is not the best time to talk, can't it wait until morning?" Ademia was trying to walk away as Thorin followed her, wishing to talk to her. Saying that it was important and apparently, he didn't like her ignoring him or so he thought and he grabbed her wrist.

"Why do you walk away from me?" He growled as she span around, her emerald eyes looking like venomous poison.

"Let me go!" Her normally soft voice had a slight growl as it seemed like her teeth became to sharpen. Snatching her wrist from his grip, she ran towards the gate and didn't stop until she was well away from it. Clueless that the Dwarf Prince had followed her, Ademia fell to her knees when the full moon was unveiled from behind the night clouds and started to change into her Lycan form.

Thorin stood there by a lone tree, watching as the crimson haired explorer turned into a copper furred Lycan with her curls still where they should be and her clothes still covering her body despite the tears. Her face was the same expect for her teeth.

Catching a familiar scent, Lycan Ademia went towards Thorin and found him behind the tree. Showing that she remembered him, she bowed her head and nudged his hand as if she wanted him to pet her. With a smile, the two sat down under the tree and actually stayed together. Few moments later, the moon went behind the clouds and the fur melted away to reveal the normal Ademia again.

Looking up at him, she giggled.

"Not exactly the normal human that you expected me to be, huh?" She asked causing him to laugh as well, the hand she had on his chest felt the rumbling from it.

"Ademia, I love you because you are everything but normal and what I wanted to talk to you about was.." Thorin trailed off to pull out something from his pocket. Bringing him hand up and opening it, inside his hand was a silver necklace with a sea green gem in the middle of the pendent and small emeralds on the sides.

"Will you be my wife and perhaps my Queen Under the Mountain?" And of course, fate was not on his side because the moon reappeared but he got his answer.

"Yes!" She didn't wish to scare him before by talking but now, she didn't care as he put the necklace around her neck.

* * *

"A wedding was never so quickly put together in all my years. Not even the Elves were as fast as the Dwarves of Erebor. But this wedding was most talked of event in all of Middle Earth. From the villages of Men to the Elves of the Forests. By the Gods, even the Shire. The Dwarf Prince Thorin was taking a wife and not just any wife, a human wife. Or so every one thought. One of the many guests invited to the wedding was the Elf King of Mirkwood. Thranduil and those who were witness say that he was quite taken with your mother." Gandalf told the thirteen year old Thoria, watching as she played with Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew whom he had taken in when his parents were killed.

"Grandfather, if I ever fall in love with an Elf, hit me as hard as you can with your staff." Sadly, she had picked up her Father's dislike for Elves. The old Wizard shook his head, taking in some of his old Toby.

"I will sure to remember. Now, Balin was marrying your parents, blessing their marriage by the Heart of the Mountain. The Arkanstone."

* * *

The ceremony took place in the Throne room of Erebor and it was filled with Lords and their Ladies, Barons and Baronesses as well as Counts and Countesses. Thorin stood by his father, grandfather and brother by the throne dressed in his midnight blue only more formal attire. He held a calm face until the flutes played on cue for his betrothed to come to him. When he turned and saw his Ruby walked up with her own father, whom was basically a Giant compared to every one else in the room, a smile broke the calm stone.

Ademia, dressed in white Elvish satin with the Emerald necklace he had given her around her neck and a crown of white roses upon her head, was grinning when he took her hand after she was given away to him by Gandalf. Her stomach hadn't calmed since Dis put the crown on her back in her room. Little Dis was her flower child, dressed in a lighter shade of the midnight blue that her family always wore.

"Dear friends, we have gathered here today in the presence of the Arkanstone to unite these two Souls in most loving of all relationships. Marriage." Balin spoke and soon enough, the Lycan and Dwarf Prince exchanged vows.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give_._" Thorin said with a smile underneath his dark beard.

"You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require," Ademia said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Dis had been crying since the wedding started, dabbing away the tears with her handkerchief. Frerin saw this and laughed a bit, only to stop and clear his throat when Thrain tossed him a look.

"And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night," Frerin laughed again when his brother finished that sentence but stopped when a growl was thrown his way from Thorin. Dis, on the other hand, sighed from the romance in the air. The Lycan giggled lightly before doing her part.

"And the eyes into which I smile in the morning." And for the rest, they said it together as their hands were tied together with a white scarf.

"I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in Private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you This is the marriage of equals." A lite candle was place between them and together they held it. Balin spoke a few words in Dwarvish before going back to common tongue, while doing so Thorin took a sash with their family color and pinned it to her dress on her shoulder. This meant that she was accepted in their clan.

"May the Gods and the Arkanstone watch over your marriage and bless you both. My Prince, you may kiss your Bride."

* * *

"The End. Now, I do believe you promised that if I finished the story, you would go to bed. Time to hold up your end of the bargain, Thoria." Gandalf shooed his twenty five year old granddaughter to bed. Not that she needed a bedtime, she just always loved listening to the story of her parents.

With a head of crimson curls that she inherited from her mother and smoky blue eyes from her father, Thoria sighed as she got up and ducked down when she moved from the common room. They were currently at Bilbo's house, just for a small visit. In a midnight blue dress that her Aunt had given her, she stopped short and turned around to look up at her grandfather.

"Why do you always stop there? I'm grown woman, I can handle you telling me they made love on their wedding night." Thoria told him, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Yes, but you have the mind and spirit of a teenage girl so I am sorry. But if you must no, I'm sure they did. Now, please, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow don't we?" He was reminding her that it was her birthday tomorrow and she would be twenty six.

With a smile on her face, Thoria laughed to herself before going towards her room in the Hobbit Hole.

"Goodnight, Grandfather. Goodnight, Uncle Bilbo." She bid the old Wizard and Hobbit good night and closed her door.

Graying Bilbo looked up at the Wizard and shook his head.  
"I'm afraid to say which of them she's more like. Thorin or Ademia.." The Hobbit mused, remembering the brooding Dwarf King and his temperamental wife.

"Time will tell, my friend. But I know this much, she knows of her heritage and is trying her best to live up to the Oakenshield name. For she is the last of the Durin line."

And those for a half Dwarf, were fairly large shoes to fill. Especially for the daughter of the Dwarf Prince and his Emerald eyed Lycan.

* * *

**_I hope you all like it! It did take me a while but, I got it all done._**

**_After watching it, I had to get this all down before actually doing one based on the Movie. And I had to add Dis and keep her alive because A, I feel so sad whenever I think of the pain she felt when she heard of Fili, Kili and Thorin's death and B, I have no idea what could have happened to her since no one really knows if she is living or dead. If she is dead, I will probabably go into that in another fix for LoTR when I do Thoria's journey with the Fellowship. :)_**

**_And for those who are confused on how to pronounce her name, this is it._**

**_Thor-e-ah_**

**_Now, I realize that there are little pieces that are OOC. Especially Thorin, but I like to think that he wasn't as hard before Smaug's attack and actually smiled. As for Frerin.. I just imagined Kit Harington from Game of Thrones as him and could see him goofing around. ANNNDDD I also like to think that the reason why Thorin is so protective over Fili and Kili because they remind him of him and Frerin. In which I can see that too. Fili, the serious older one and Kili, the always goofing off younger one. LOL_**

**_Anyway, I'm done for now and please review, review, review. If you like it or love it! :)_**

**_I live off of positive reviews!_**


End file.
